I'll Shall Believe
by Blaine Christoper Anderson
Summary: Someone bring a gun in school, and their target: The New Directions. Who will survive? Will people admit their feeling for someone who no one saw coming. Mains stories are going to Brittana/Faberry. Full summary inside. AN: WAS GIVEN BY LUCY QUINN ANDERSON! ON HITUAS!
1. Jaob POV

I'll Shall believe 

**Title: **I'll Shall believe.

**Author: **Blaine Christopher Anderson

**Summary: **Someone bring a gun in school, and their target: The New Directions. Who will survive? Will people admit their feeling for someone who no one saw coming. Mains stories are going to Brittana/Faberry. But other couple will be in it. Set in Season 2; Only follow the stories line of Kurt/Blaine meting and Sam arrive at McKinley. Sam and Quinn never dated. Couple: Brittana/ Faberry/Tike/ Sam & Mercedes/ Klaine. GIVEN BY LUCY Q ANDERSON.

**Words: **714 +

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence and Death.

**Author Notes: **This story was originally my dear friend Lucy Q Fabray but she was kind even though to give me it, it not going to be anything like what she was going to do. Jacob is still the gunner but David isn't.

Blaine :)

**Disclaimer: **DON'T OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF GLEE!

**Chapter One: Shooter POV**

Today is the day that I been waiting for today is the day that I take my final step on this earth, while getting my revenge on all the popular kids who have EVER thrown a Shushiee in my face, thrown me in the dumpers, or called me a freak. Also for all the staff & students who just sat back and laugh and did nothing about it. I'm doing this for not just for me but all the one that aren't consider popular that enters the doors of their high school unnoticed, but yet has to be but up with the crap that we have to everyday under the Schools QBIC (Quinn Fabary) & HBIC (Santana Lopez. And why do we have to put with this crap? because they can throw a football around or shake their pom-pom and shout out "Go Team". (_AN: No High School in England have Cheerleaders. So I don't know what they do) _Any moron with half a brain could cheers or play football. But high School isn't like that it all about what connexions you have and how much money your family earns, and it so SICKING to know this.

Today is the day that me and my partner Liam McCarthy (I know shocker right! A loser & a football player team up) are getting our revenge but for the same thing: To finally get respect with so have and to make sure everyone in that school will know are names for ever.

It may be me pulling the trigger but everyone in that place are the once that handed me the gun and made me into the person behind the gun, and hell I'm going to enjoy seeing their face as their beg for me to not end there life.

For once I Jacob Ben Israel is going to have all the power, and I love it.

Today is the day that our names, Jacob Ben Israel & Liam McCarthy will be remembered and spoken about for years to come within the wall off McKinley High School and hell even Lima, Ohio.

Jacob was knock out of his thoughts by his ringtone (Highway to Hell) that was lay next to him, he pick it up, unlocked it and accepted the income call, he remained silent until the person on the other side spoke after a couple minutes a smoky voice said "Game on" before ending the call.

As getting the phone call, Jacob got off his bed and grab his bag that contains; padlocks, a device that stop people making phone call (AN: Don't know what It called) rope, three extra bullets boxes & another gun, and the keys to every classroom in the school. After he check he had everything he turned and walk out his house for the finally time. As he enter his car; his last thought was:

There not going to know what hit them!

**AN: **Please review, I not carry on until I have a least four Favourite/Alerts/ Reviews. Also to anyone who is reading my other fanfiction: Dalton Reforming School I be updating it next week because I already start writing the next chapter of this fanfiction.

RULE: Will not updated my fanfiction stories unless I get a least two Favourite/Alerts/ Reviews. I'm a being evil by doing this? because I think I NOT! :)


	2. Quinn & Brittany POV

I'll Shall believe 

**Title: **I'll Shall believe.

**Author: **Blaine Christopher Anderson

**Summary: **Someone bring a gun in school, and their target: The New Directions. Who will survive? Will people admit their feeling for someone who no one saw coming. Mains stories are going to Brittana/Faberry. But other couple will be in it. Set in Season 2; Only follow the stories line of Kurt/Blaine meting and Sam arrive at McKinley. Sam and Quinn never dated. Couple: Brittana/ Faberry/Tike/ Sam & Mercedes/ Klaine. GIVEN BY LUCY Q ANDERSON.

**Words: **1933

**Warnings: ** Character Death in chapter.

**Author Notes: **Brittana storyline is the shooting that happened in One Tree Hill.

because of all the love (Underneath the Author Notes are the names of them) I been getting I decided to update this early Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Thanks for your reviews/ Alerts/ Favourite/followers:** Lover82, Silvrd21, Gleekalert, Gseason, Laurita337, 9292010, Angenoire2107, DunbarPrime, Leonie Blackrose, Musicfutbolfan6 and Paredden.

**Disclaimer: **DON'T OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF GLEE!

**Chapter Two :POV Brittany/Quinn**

The hallways bustled with students, all rushing by to get to their destinations. Brittany was standing next to her locker looking over the sea of students looking for her secret girlfriend/ best friend Santana Lopez but so fair with no luck. She sighs and continues to look for her when a blonde walks over to her.

"Hello Quinn, have you seen Santana?" Brittana ask the smaller blonde, her eyes never leaving the busy hallway.

Quinn shook her head "Sorry B, I haven't see her but I sure she on her. You know how Santana is always late."

Before Brittany can respond, a number of loud bangs go off from further down of the hallway and for a moment everyone freeze before all hell breaks loose and students runs to get away. Quinn was the first out of the two blonde to react and pulls Brittany across the hall to the unused Store room and push Brittany inside and quick closes the door and lock it.

"Wha-...What was that Quinn?" Brittany ask in a quiet voice, Quinn turn to Brittany and see that the Blonde is scared, the smaller Blonde take a deep breath and close her eyes to try to get her emotion in check.

"I think someone has-" Before she could finish footstep and more shots rang out, Quinn wait until she couldn't hear anything before daring to speak again.

"I think someone is has brought a gun into school B" Quinn said while shaking her head as she couldn't believe that someone would do that.

"OMG Quinn; Santana could be out there, I need to find her" Brittany said as she tried to unlock the door but was pulled back by Quinn.

" Are you mad Brittany... Their a gunner on the lose out there, how can we be sure that there isn't more. You can't go out. Crap we meet to be in Glee. I text the glee club to see if their alright ok?" Quinn said, before pulling her phone out and texting everyone; _Quinn: Gunner on the lose, are you alright? Quinn. _

Quinn put her phone away and look up at Brittany to find her crying; she pulled her into a hug "She be ok B, you know San she from Lima Heights" Quinn joked, their stayed huddled together until Quinn phone buzzed alerting them of a messages.

Quinn says and Said "Puck just text saying that he, Sam, Kurt and Blaine are all in guys locker and he said that Tina text that her, Mike, Lauren, Shue, Coach, Coach Bestie and some of the football player are in the Choir room."

"So who hasn't text back?" Brittany ask even though she already knows, she just doesn't want to say it out loud.

Quinn swallows before answering "San, Berry, Artie and Finn"

"Screw this... she hasn't answered she could be hurt or dead. I going to look for her Q she the love of my life and I need her" Brittany says and one again going for the door. But once a again was stop by Quinn. Quinn knew how she feels as the lover of her life was out there and could be injured or dead.

Quinn sighed before saying "ok...ok but just let my check that it clear ok!" 

Quinn slowly opened the door, and peeked down the deserted hallway. "It's empty." They stepped into the hallway quietly, and Brittany move from behind Quinn and began walking down the hall.

"Santana uses the south entrance. If she's here, it would be this way."

Alert, the girls quickly but quietly made their way down the hall. Books and papers were strewn about, abandoned. Their eyes widened when they saw bullet shells mixed in with the anonymous school supplies on the ground. They rounded the corner, and Quinn brought her hand over her mouth, muffling the horrified scream. Brittany glanced ahead, and mimicked Quinn.

There lying on the floor;faced up in a pool of their mixed blood, was the bodies of Finn Hudson and Artie Abbams. Quinn gently got down in-between the two boys and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

Quinn shake her head before saying "Thi- their Dead" both were lost for words and stood there for a few minutes before Brittany said "Come on we need to find San and Ray"

They started walking down in silence, both keeping aware of their surroundings. They were almost at the entrance, when Brittany halted. Pointing to the ground, she motioned to Quinn that their was two trails of blood on the ground, one trailing toward the stairs and the other toward the library.

"looks there two trails...that could mean that San and Ray could be hurt" Brittany said.

"I think we should be spilt up B. You take the one towards the library. I'll take the one going towards the stairs."

Brittany nodded before following the blood trail towards the library, before stopping and saying "Be careful Q." before walking way but not before hearing Quinn replay.

"You too B."

Quinn followed the steady trail of blood to the staircase, and saw it wrapped around to the small space behind the stairs, a place usually used by couples for a private make out session. A muffled gasp caught their attention. Quickly she ran behind the stairs, horrified by the sight.

"Rachel..." Quinn Said.

**AN: **First thing first. I know people are going ask me two thing and I'm going to answer them hear so I don't get any review about them. First I add the Jacob POV in it because I wanted to give a in-site to why Jacob and friend is doing this; plus I think that it brilliant written. And Secondly I had too put this chapter in so I could spilt it up the two stories up.

Also sorry to the people who are fan of Finn and Artie; it nothing personal to Artie Fan I just wanted to see the outcome when people find out. Finn Fan sorry but I really hate him.

Next Chapter: will be Faberry POV. Sorry Brittana fans, you going have to wait a bit longer.

Not updated until four new review/Favourites/ Alerts.

Blaine :)


	3. Faberry POV

I'll Shall believe 

**Title: **I'll Shall believe.

**Author: **Blaine Christopher Anderson

**Summary: **Someone bring a gun in school, and their target: The New Directions. Who will survive? Will people admit their feeling for someone who no one saw coming. Mains stories are going to Brittana/Faberry. But other couple will be in it. Set in Season 2; Only follow the stories line of Kurt/Blaine meting and Sam arrive at McKinley. Sam and Quinn never dated. Couple: Brittana/ Faberry/Tike/ Sam & Mercedes/ Klaine. GIVEN BY LUCY Q ANDERSON.

**Warnings: ** Character Death in chapter.

**Author Notes: **Brittana storyline is the shooting that happened in One Tree Hill.

Sorry for the late updated I just been busy with work and trying to find anyway this chapter could be a little long. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. P.S This story is also about the aftermath of what happens. I'll try and get this story to ten chapters or more.

**Thanks for your reviews/ Alerts/ Favourite/followers:** Lover82, Silvrd21, Gleekalert, Gseason, Laurita337, 9292010, Angenoire2107, DunbarPrime, Leonie Blackrose, Musicfutbolfan6, Paredden, Ko120, Sammywammy1120, NERD GLEEK, Pickledough, Ghostperfect, tara4ever, RVNola546, PashaVrais, Meggymoo12, Guest, Hope2Smith, Mglovesglee, MsLucyMaree01, come-take-my-hand, MoveNerd, Myshygirll, Jellygould, RainbowMatt.

**Disclaimer: **DON'T OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF GLEE!

**Chapter Three: Faberry POV **

_Quinn followed the steady trail of blood to the staircase, and saw it wrapped around to the small space behind the stairs, a place usually used by couples for a private make out session. A muffled gasp caught their attention. Quickly she ran behind the stairs, horrified by the sight."Rachel..."_

Quinn saw that Rachel's hand was covered in a dark red liquid, that she know was blood as she look over Rachel Body she found anyone dark red sport on her jeans. Quinn ran over to Rachel who she noticed was shaking badly.

Another gun shot went off, and both Quinn and Rachel jumped and moved more out of site. She sat down next to Rachel and grabbed hold of her right hand.

"O my God, where were you shot?" Quinn asked Rachel looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She moved her hand away from her shoulder to reveal the blood stained tear in her shirt and the blood on her hands and pointed to her left leg where her jeans were covered in Blood too.

"Dam you were shot twice.!" Quinn said in a worried tone. While Rachel rested her head on Quinn Shoulder. Her eyes half closed.

"Berry, you can't fall asleep," Quinn said trying to get her to sit up.

"But I'm tired," Rachel said almost inaudibly. She flinched in pain, as Quinn took her gym shirt out of her bag and rip it into to half.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Quinn reached over and wrapped the first half of her gym shirt under her's arm and around her shoulder. Rachel flinched as Quinn tightened the piece of gym shirt and tied it into a knot, before doing the same with her leg.

"Sorry," she said finishing up, "Its to try and stop you from losing so much blood," she repeated and Rachel gave her a confused look.

"How do you know this?" Rachel asked slightly confused as why Quinn would know how to do first aid.

"Santana dad thought it would be a good idea to learn first aid, you know just in case something happen. We thought it was stupid but I guess it wasn't" Quinn said with a smile as Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder again.

"We should sing, try and get your mind of the pain and to try and keep you up,"

"Well you know me I'm never one to give up a opportunity to sing. But there's no denying that I've be shot and might die here. But at least I go out singing."

"Don't you DARE say that Berry, we going to get out of her I know it" Quinn said looking straight into Rachel eyes.

"It's true Quinn, no matter what you might believe we both know that there is a 50/50 change of my dying before anyone finds us. But I'm not sad about that because I got to spend them with the person I love the most. You " Rachel replied.

"Me to Berry, and I know we haven't be friends or even nice to each other in my case, but that because I see you as more as than that, and I finally ready to expect this part of me. So you see I can't lose you, I just can't...because I've just found you and I love you Rachel Barbara Berry" Quinn told Rachel.

"I love you too." Rachel replied with a smile on her face. Quinn Smiled and kiss Rachel hand before saying "You want to sing?"

_Rachel:_

_When the rain _

_is blowing in your face _

_and the whole world _

_is on your case_

_I could offer you _

_a warm embrace _

_to make you feel my love _

_Quinn:_

_When the evening shadows _

_and the star appear _

_and there no-one there_

_to dry you tears_

_I could hold you_

_for a million years _

_To make you feel my love _

_Together:_

_I know you_

_haven't made _

_your mind up yet _

_but I would never _

_Do you wrong _

_I've known it _

_from the moment _

_that we met_

_No doubt _

_in my mind _

_where we belong _

_Rachel:_

_I'd go hungry _

_I'd go black and blue and_

_I'd go crawling_

_down the avenue _

_You know there's nothing_

_that I wouldn't do _

_To make you feel my love _

_Quinn: _

_The storm are raging _

_on the rolling sea _

_and the highway of regret_

_The wind of change _

_are blowing wild and free_

_you ain't seen nothing _

_like me yet_

_together:_

_I could make you happy _

_make your dream come true_

_nothing that I wouldn't do_

_go to ends_

_of the earth for you _

_to make you feel my love, to make you feel my love. _

"You gotta keep your eyes open Rachel," Quinn said as Rachel's eyes began to close even more.

"But it hurts, and I'm tired," she said almost inaudibly.

"You can't fall asleep, just stay awake and talk to me, we'll be okay soon," she told her.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me" Rachel said and she grabbed her shoulder and leg in pain.

"We have to get you out of here," Quinn said looking at the pain on Rachel's face.

"But what if he's out there?" she asked and just as she did multiple gun shots went off toward the library.

"We will." Quinn said just as Rachel lead in and kiss Quinn.

**Author Notes: **Mmmm not sure if I happy with this chapter or not or about the song there song. What do you guys think? Please review to see what you thought because I might rewrite it if people aren't happy with it. also I wouldn't update it until I have six more reviews/ Alerts/ Favourite/followers. Thanks Blaine :)


	4. Brittana POV

I'll Shall believe 

**Title: **I'll Shall believe.

**Author: **Blaine Christopher Anderson

**Summary: **Someone bring a gun in school, and their target: The New Directions. Who will survive? Will people admit their feeling for someone who no one saw coming. Mains stories are going to Brittana/Faberry. But other couple will be in it. Set in Season 2; Only follow the stories line of Kurt/Blaine meting and Sam arrive at McKinley. Sam and Quinn never dated. Couple: Brittana/ Faberry/Tike/ Sam & Mercedes/ Klaine. GIVEN BY LUCY Q ANDERSON.

**Warnings: ** Character Death in chapter.

**Author Notes: **Brittana storyline is the shooting that happened in One Tree Hill.

Sorry for the late updated I just been busy with work and trying to find anyway this chapter could be a little long. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. P.S This story is also about the aftermath of what happens. I'll try and get this story to ten chapters or more.

**Thanks for your reviews/ Alerts/ Favourite/followers:** Lover82, Silvrd21, Gleekalert, Gseason, Laurita337, 9292010, Angenoire2107, DunbarPrime, Leonie Blackrose, Musicfutbolfan6, Paredden, Ko120, Sammywammy1120, NERD GLEEK, Pickledough, Ghostperfect, tara4ever, RVNola546, PashaVrais, Meggymoo12, Guest, Hope2Smith, Mglovesglee, MsLucyMaree01, come-take-my-hand, MoveNerd, Myshygirll, Jellygould, RainbowMatt, Reader00003, FanficEmpire, Kcieful, Bellarose55, Kkuzzz, RVFlorida, Kasehana, Majestic, Anonymous, cel01, Skittlevania13, Vanillacookies99, RachelBarbraBerry, Jel37, Sam7k51.

**Disclaimer: **DON'T OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF GLEE!

**Chapter Four: Brittana POV**

Brittany finds walks down the is hall even more grim than the one she can from, even more bodies were lying on the floor their blood mixing with each other. All the blood remind her of the horror movies that Quinn and Santana watch when they think she asleep.

Her mouth drops open when she see a large smear traces from the lockers to the library doors. Brittany doesn't see Santana anywhere, and with some trepidation, decides to follow the trail. She inches enough space in the door to slid through, trying to make little noise as possible to keep her present unknown you Jacob. The library is empty. Brittany's eyes find the stain, and her feet step beside it, as if following a breadcrumb trail.

The trail stop just in front of a single row of bookshelves, looking around she found a bat laying around and grab it just in case it was Jacob, griping it hard and raising it ready to stack and continue forward only to relive a terrified, weeping Santana Lopez. Brittany quickly examines Santana, Santana's Latina skin seems to be pale than in use to be, red rimmed eyes, and further down, a bloodstained leg and further down still, her white sneakers where stained with red. Santana left hand was full of her own blood from pressed onto the wound to try and stop the blood. Santana has been shot. Brittany figure as she made it to her locker only to limp herself to the library.

Santana normal dark brown eyes seem to be darker than ever. Brittany observes in Silence as Santana grits her teeth and exhales deeply.

"Sanny" Brittany said so quite that it almost sound like she hadn't spoke, she was struggling to get her head around the fact that the love of her life was hurt, her sanny has been shot by Jewfo and she or Rachel could die just like Finn and Artie had.

"Hi B." hearing this Brittany quickly moved to Santana and pulled her into a hug crying silently that the person who is love is hurt and they was nothing she could do. After ending the hug she sat down and held Santana close to her. She realise that she was humming lowly.

"What song are you singing Sanny?" Brittany whispers.

"'Valerie'," Santana murmurs, her eyes closing. Brittany panics but Santana assures her she's all right.

"That was your solo, right?"

"Yes, best day of my life"

Brittany checks Santana, seeing the blood seeping through Santana's jeans and flinches.

"Sorry Sanny, Does it hurt?" She asks rhetorically, immediately feeling stupid.

"It alright B. Yeah it strings little a Bitch," Santana answers. " but I do feel numb, almost. But I'm glad that your alright B"

Brittany almost laughed at the fact that Santana was more worried for her safety even though she was the one she was shot. Brittany was lost in thought thinking about how much she hurt her but yet Santana was always their when she need her and how much she hurt Santana by picking Artie over her. Brittany suddenly gasps.

"Wait, wait, _wait!_"

"What?" Santana inquires drowsily, blinking at the abrupt urgency in Brittany's exclamation.

"Take off your wife beater off!"

"why?" Santana insists. Brittany give her a pointed look, before taking it off and handed it to Brittany who rip it in half before tiring half of it around the wound on her leg and the other around her foot.

"Good job B, can't believe I never though of that" Santana said with a hint of proudness in her voice. "Impressive."

"I saw it on _One Tree Hill _remember when Lucas find Peyton in the library and her leg is bleed, he said it stop the blood. Is that right S?" Brittany admits. Santana laughs and nods.

"Yeah B and who says that TV isn't good. Love you B. I'm so tried B, So very tried" Santana said.

"Sanny you can't go to sleep you need to stay awake!" Quinn snaps angrily. "Please don't give up, Sanny. I love you. Stay awake, keep going."

"I can't B. I really can't. Know that I love you." Santana said as her eyes closes and her head slumps onto her solder.

Brittany looks and Santana and see that she not going to be last much long and decided that she need to get her out of here.

"I'm going to get us out of her Sanny. Please just hold on." Brittany said before picking Santana up and carrying her out of the door of the library into the deserted corridors and start walking towards the nears exit as they got neither all Brittany could think about was that she was so close to getting Santana out and safe she was brought back to earth with a bang with a gun to her head.

**AN: **Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. For the long wait and the length also for if this rubbish I still got my writer block so it wouldn't of be my best anyway. Please review and tell me. Also I didn't want them all to get out that easily so they will be a twisted. Blaine


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

Hey guys,

I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put all my stories on hiatus for a while as I am really busy at the moment working all the hours I can to save up so me and my girlfriend can rent our first house and save money for all the baby stuff I'm going to have to buy now my girlfriend is pregnant that I simple have no time to sit down and write. I'm not sure how long it going to be until I be able to write but if I haven't written anything in the next couple of months. I will be putting them up for adoption.

So thank for everyone who reviewed or Favourite and following my stories how to update as soon as possible.

Blaine :)


End file.
